Vaughn Schaf
Vaughn Schaf was a former student at Beacon Academy and the former leader of Team VERT, his weapon of choice is a Dust Mechanical Spear Chain whip known as Whiplash. Appearance Original (Volumes 1–3) Vaughn is a young man of fair complexion and slim build. With his hair being short, messy and of a light cadet grey color paired with light antique bronze colored eyes - to which one eye is covered by a white cotton bandage wrap, although not many know exactly the reasoning behind the bandage aside from his team and professors, and being of Faunus heritage he has a pair Merino (sheep) horns. He wears a short jet colored jacket with cuffs folded back in the color of tuscan red over an old lavender colored vest and a stripped long-sleeved shirt in the colors of light and dark mahogany, over top his outfit he has a large kerchief tied around his neck in the same color as his jacket cuffs. His pants are of the same tuscan red color with suspenders hanging down from his hips along with a golden colored chain belt around his waist, just below his knees he has metal like bracelets paired with onyx with white colored stripped knee-high boots. His emblem is located both on the handle of his weapon as well as in the form on a keychain hanging from his belt. Pajamas Vaughn's pajamas are a standard button up shirt with pajama pants with sheep patterns all over in the colors tuscan red and white. He also wears plain white socks with sheep-like slippers along with his bandage being off when he sleep. Alternate Outfit (Shepherd) Dress shirt Pants Normal Boots Hat/Something that covers his horns Formal Outfit Vaughn's formal wear consists of a long jet colored coat - much like his normal outfits jacket with the same tuscan red sleeve cuffs and collar, he wears his normal vest over a white dress shirt underneath although the vest is buttoned up and paired with a white jabot necktie. Underneath he wears the same colored pants as his normal outfit but with buttons down the side of the pants legs, with stripped gray boot socks going up and over his pants just below his knees paired with the same boots he normally wears just without the metal like bracelets blew his knees. With his formal attire he doesn't wear his bandages over his eye but a rose eye patch to cover his eye as well as keeping a more "fancy" look. Post-Timeskip (Volume 4–Current) After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, Vaughn's appearance has changed to an extent, his hair albeit still messy is parted to give him side bangs, his bandages completely gone and in replacement is a tattoo below his eye to cover parts of his scar(s). His outfit resembling one of a "military" uniform with a dress shirt, his usual vest although buttoned up paired with a long military-esque coat, his pants of the same he wore beforehand and black combat boots. Duo black belts around his waist, with a special strap for Whiplash to be placed. His sheep horns appear to be scratched and chipped around the tip - although it is assumed this was caused from wear and tear during the battles he endured before the Fall of Beacon, during and afterwards. Personality Vaughn is quite timid yet he tends to be very polite to everyone around him, although he tends to avoid eye contact the best he possibly can - usually being afraid he might offend somebody by mistake, a nervous habit that Rishi has been trying to get rid of. Although he is very loving and understanding person, having a great deal of fondness and love for animals of all kinds and books. He is not the conversation starter but he is likely to speak about his hobbies or likes with a passion, he tends to have some troubles admitting when he feels uncomfortable or if he dislikes something or someone. Vaughn is dependable when the time calls for it and can be quite the thinker and plan out the best (in his opinion) strategies for either himself or his team, he will listen and try to help his team, friends or anyone who seeks help from him to the point where he can and will devote his whole schedule to making them feel better. On the battlefield Vaughn will switch between being the strategist for the team to being one of the front liners. Background ''NOTE: Background is shortend, please see the "History" tab for the fully detailed background of this character.'' WIP - add later - must work!! Affiliations Adelaide Manor is Vaughn's place of birth and home for most of his life. Weapons and Abilities Weapon Whiplash is Vaughn's signature weapon. It is a Dust Mechanical Spear Chain whip (DMSC) - It consists of several metal rods which are jointed together by a flexible rope underneath the rods along with a mecha, coated with a rubber cover leaving about 12 inches of chain exposed with a sharp dart as the tip. In the handle is a hidden slot in order to place various crystals of dust along with a rubber button Abilities Despite being on the more slim and weak looking side, Vaughn is physically strong and quite skilled with his weapon. Able to do rhythmic gymnastics much like the ribbon, graceful on his feet and able to dance around his enemies smoothly and striking with ease and grace. When working along side with Team VERT, Vaughn will partner up with Eira in a graceful dance, switching between the two in order to attack whilst maintaining their waltz. Although he can pair with others in the team - but teammates like Tiba are to far ranged or too fast paced for his liking. Along with being a graceful fighter he is also a great tactician for the team. His Aura color is carmine, his aura effect is shards of red crystals. Weaknesses Relationships Team VERT *Eira Deryn is much like a mature sister to him, he tends to read books with Eira on days they have free time - he treats her with the highest respect as he would to an upper family memeber. She's calm and quiet but can be extremely supportive and helpful when he needs it or when he feels blue, he also has a small crush on her. *Rishi Harb and Vaughn have been close friends from a young age - despite their opposite personalities they get along just fine and know their limits and boundaries. At some point Vaughn had developed some romantic feelings although Rishi was completely oblivious to them and brushed them off as Vaughn just being close as they usually were. *To Vaughn, Tiba is quite energetic, loud and just too much for him to handle but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy her company as she tends to have a positive aura around her - something he needs in his life. Friends *Maria Adelaide was one of Vaughn's first friends and soon became one of his first love interests, (WIP) Family *Rhydderch Schaf *Titania Adelaide Image Gallery Official Graphics: Concept Art: Official Designs: WaistUpCommissionVaughn.png|Vaughn Commission by ruuto-kun on dA Trivia *Vaughn alludes to The Lamb from the nursery rhyme "Mary Had a Little Lamb", but with a darker tone. **''Vaughn'' is Welsh for "Little", Schaf is the German word for "Sheep" which can relate to the color white as their wool tends to be of a white like color. His full name would translate to "Little Sheep". He was made before the introduction of the CNR (Color Naming Rule) Fun facts *Vaughn has a deep fear for any Lamb or Sheep based dishes, thinking that humans actually cook Faunus to make it. To the point where he now thinks he has a serious phobia of it. *Hobbies include: **Reading Books **Scrapbooking **Sketching/Drawing **Farming (Likes to grow his own fruits and veggies) **Animal watching *Aside from wating to become a Hunter, Vaughn would have loved to be a farmer or animal caretaker. *Secretly sleeps with the fluffiest sheep plush. References WIP Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:Baby Bun/Birb's Vault